metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Colorado
Colorado is the 38th of the 50 states in the United States of America. It was located in the Southwestern region. History Colorado was procured as United States territory from the French in the early 1800s as part of the Louisiana Purchase by then-President Thomas Jefferson. It eventually achieved statehood in 1876, under the order of President Ulysses S. Grant. Because of the year it became a state also marking the centennial year for the United States (it being founded in 1776), it was also given the nickname of the Centennial State. During the Cold War, NORAD was established at Cheyenne Mountain, as a means to protect the base from a nuclear strike. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, NORAD ended up picking up data that indicated that the Soviet Union launched several missiles at America, actually fake launch data supplied to Peace Walker for the Peace Walker Project, which it leaked to NORAD when Hot Coldman was killed. It was also well known for having a lot of military bases and military-related developmental projects, including Peterson Air Force Base and, until it was shut down in 1992 for harming the environment, the Rocky Flats Plant. In 2016, thanks to legislation enacted by then-state senator Steven Armstrong, Colorado's state government had to slash most of its budget. This eventually led to World Marshal to run Denver as the unofficial government. Locations Denver The capital of the state. Peterson Air Force Base Peterson Air Force Base was an air force base located in Colorado Springs, just a drive away from the capital city of Denver. It was named after 1st Lt. Edward Joseph Peterson, who had died in a plane crash at the base. The base is home to the United States Northern Command (USNORTHCOM), North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD), Air Force Space Command (AFSPC), AFSPC's 21st Space Wing (21 SW), Army Space Command, and the Air Force Reserve Command's 302d Airlift Wing (302 AW). The 21 SW serves as host unit for Peterson AFB. In 2018, after Raiden raided World Marshal's HQ in Denver to rescue several brain units from World Marshal and Desperado's Sears Program, Peterson Air Force Base, under unofficial channels from World Marshal, launched two MQ-320s without authorization in an attempt to stop Raiden and Dr. Wilhelm Voigt from escaping Denver. Cheyenne Mountain Cheyenne Mountain is a mountain located on the outside of the southwest of Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States. It is home to the Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Station and the Cheyenne Mountain Directorate. It was formerly named the Cheyenne Mountain Operations Center as well as nicknamed Crystal Palace. It is also the headquarters for the North American Aerospace Defense Command, also known as NORAD, which is unusual in that, outside of it being built within a 2000-ft mountain, NORAD is also a joint military effort by the United States Army/Navy/Marine Corps/Coast Guard/Air Force and the Canadian Forces. On November 23, 1974, NORAD Headquarters in Cheyenne Mountain picked up trajectory data that led the NORAD staff to believe that the United States was to suffer a nuclear attack by the Soviet Union. Due to most of the White House Cabinet attending the SALT II talks in Vladivostok, the Pentagon's Joint Chiefs of Staff were forced to make the decision as to whether to make a retaliatory nuclear strike to the East. In actuality, the trajectory data was falsified as part of a rogue CIA project backed by the Station Chief of Central America Hot Coldman, called the Peace Walker project. Colorado Springs Colorado Springs was the home rule city for El Paso county, located 65 miles south of Denver. Rocky Flats Plant The Rocky Flats Plant was a nuclear production facility created in 1952, which was responsible for production of the plutonium thermal detonators for nuclear weapons. It eventually was shut down late into the 20th century due to pollution charges. Behind the scenes In the North American versions of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus, a Colorado soldier can be unlocked via passcode. Its camo fatigues color is red. Category:United States